1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with two engaging portions corresponding to different interface which could transmit different signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,339 issued to Takafumi Kubo on Jul. 20, 2004, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a first tongue mating portion and a second mating column near to the first tongue mating portion. The contact includes a first contact arranged on a lower surface of the first tongue mating portion and a second contact received in second mating column for separately transmitting two kinds different signal.
The first tongue mating portion and the second mating column are both located in the metallic shell and without a special member or portion for preventing the cross talk therebetween. Further more, the first tongue mating portion and the second mating column surely work together when the electrical connector is mated to a corresponding mating connector. So it can't use the first tongue mating portion or the second mating column singly as the limit of the structure if the user need.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.